


Humiliation

by Fyre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva's death may have been Cora's revenge, but it wasn't the first time she tried to break the woman. That started straight after her wedding to Prince Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea kicking around for a while now, and just got the urge to sit down and write it tonight :)

Her Royal Highness, Princess Eva, was invited to the wedding.

Cora made damned sure of that.

If she was going to marry Prince Henry, then the woman she’d stolen him from was going to see just what a miller’s daughter could do. The little bitch would have to kneel, and she would see just how unmerciful her enemy was.

It was the perfect wedding day. 

Cora had ensured it by providing the King with all the gold he could ever have wanted. So what if his hand slipped up beneath her skirts once in a while? Let him think he had the authority, the power. It was only sex, and he was only a weak-minded man. If he wanted to be led by the balls, she was quite happy to do so. 

Let him think her compliant. She had bigger fish to fry. What did it matter who fathered her child, as long as her baby girl had Royal blood? Henry didn’t know, or if he did, he didn’t care. He doted on her, following her around like a lovesick puppy.

She didn’t care for either of them, but through them, she would get what she needed.

That was why she could stand on the dais, proudly lifting her chin, as Princess Eva and her retinue were called forward. The Princess smiled. There was a brittleness to it, but it reached her eyes. She knew what she was to do, and she met Cora’s eyes as she knelt. 

Cora’s lips turned up, but it shocked her that she felt nothing.

The Princess should have looked humiliated or ashamed or something. She was kneeling before a woman she had tripped and mocked, one of many, the last of many. But instead, she smiled that slightly brittle smile, and inclined her head.

“Princess Cora. Our blessings on your marriage.”

Cora watched her rise and withdraw. It didn’t feel like victory, and it tasted bitter in her mouth. The little Princess was lingering at the side of the hall, and Cora kept one eye on her as the procession of bowing and scraping toadies approached.

It wasn’t until the dancing began that Cora took a moment to slip away from her new husband and his broad, overly-warm hands. He wanted to dance the whole night with her, which was sweet, but not what she wanted or needed. She wanted Eva humiliated and ashamed, and she would have it, even if it had to be torn out with blood and ashes.

Princess Eva had escaped the attentions of her retinue to make her way out onto the balcony that overlooked the gardens. It was peaceful and beautiful and Cora stood in the doorway, watching the young woman look up at the sky.

She hated her.

She had removed her own heart, removed all possibility to let love weaken her, but oh, she could hate, with such purity and loathing.

It would be precious to rip the girl’s heart out and leave her to be found on the balcony.

There would be screams and blood and the very thought made her breath catch.

But Rumpel had taught her to think bigger.

A death was quick, merciful.

It would be so much better to twist the woman up, play with her life, play with her, break her in every way.

Cora smiled coldly, drawing the draped behind her, cutting off the warm light from the hall, and muffling the music and the sound of conversation.

Eva - not a Princess out here, just a young woman - spun around, startled. Her eyes widened in recognition, and she curtsied. It was very pretty and very formal and somehow, it fuelled the fire of rage in Cora even more.

“Your Highness.”

Cora approached her, studying her face. She was a pretty girl. Young, but not young enough for bratty childishness to be endearing. “You don’t like my party?” she said, smoothing her broad skirts. “Too common for your tastes?”

Eva flushed, and there was a spark of something, rebelliousness, anger. “It’s a… lovely party,” she said. “I was just feeling a little warm.”

Cora plucked a wisp of thread from her skirt. “But if I told you to, you would have to go back in, wouldn’t you?”

Eva’s lips pressed together, and she nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Cora said mildly. “I didn’t hear that.”

“Yes,” Eva said quietly. “Your Highness.”

A convenient part of the marriage, Cora thought with amusement, was that her rank now exceeded the little bitch’s by quite a considerable degree. Married to a Prince and the mistress of a King. All the little bitch had was a daddy who was a Princeling. Not even the daughter of a King.

Cora walked towards her, still smiling. “And if I asked you to do anything? Anything I wanted you to do?”

“I would, of course, obey, your Highness.” The defiance was still there, but the little brat had been trained her whole life to address her betters properly. Even if she believed the better in question had no right to the position, she would still be respectful.

Cora wondered how far she could push the brat until she broke and her precious honour was lost.

“If I told you to kiss your Princess?” she suggested maliciously.

Mutely, Eva stepped closer and dropped a kiss on Cora’s cheek.

Cora sighed, shaking her head. “Oh, you silly girl,” she said. “That’s not a kiss.” With snake-speed, she had her hand tangled into Eva’s hair and pressed her lips to the startled Princess’s. Eva’s lips parted in surprise, and Cora traced her tongue along them, then drew back. “That,” she said, smiling at the stain of her mouth on Eva’s lips, “is a kiss.”

Eva’s hand rose to her lips, and she stared at Cora.

“You want me to… do that?”

Cora tilted Eva’s chin up with one fingertip. “I want you to do everything I tell you to do,” she whispered, venom in every word. “You made me kneel. Now, it’s your turn.” She leaned closer. “And if you disobey me, you shame your name, your house, your title.”

Eva stared at her, wide-eyed. Her tongue darted out and wet her lips, smearing the red that Cora had left behind. “Wh-what do you want me to do?”

Cora smiled. “Start with a kiss,” she said, “and we’ll see where the mood takes me.”

“But your husband…” Eva’s eyes strayed to the doorway.

Cora caught her chin, forcing her attention back. “My husband isn’t here,” she said, “and do you really want him to know how you refused to obey his wife? He would be furious.”

Eva flushed, but leaned forward and put her lips to Cora’s. It was unpractised and shockingly innocent, but the little Princess’s mouth opened and her tongue darted cautiously against Cora’s lips. Cora’s hand slid down to splay on the girl’s slender throat, fingers curving against Eva’s nape. 

To her surprise, Eva’s hands rose to tangle up in Cora’s hair and veil, and when Cora’s tongue met hers, rather than recoil, she pressed with more intent. A very obedient little brat, this one, Cora thought, as one of Eva’s arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. 

How obedient, though? How far would she go before she shied away? Would she let herself be completely shamed to save the name of her house from disgrace?

Cora squeezed the back of her neck, and Eva jerked back, flushed and breathless. Her lips were darkened to Cora’s own bloody red, and there was a fevered light in her eyes. Cora drew her around, so her back was to the door.

“Kneel,” Cora whispered.

The Princess wet her lips again and went to her knees with such ease that Cora almost sighed in impatience. No resistance for kneeling, it was true, but perhaps, there would be if she was to be utterly humiliated.

Cora sat back on the edge of the balustrade, drawing her skirts up little by little. Eva’s eyes widened with each inch that was bared of Cora’s legs, silver in the moonlight, and her eyes followed the hem of the skirt upwards, as if anticipating, dreading, what might lie above.

The silk of the undergarments was so fine that it was nearly transparent, and Cora saw Eva’s eyes fix on the dark shadow at the juncture of her thighs. The Princess’s hands that had rested flat against her skirts curled into fists, and she bit her lower lip.

Cora braced one hand against the balustrade. “Touch me,” she ordered.

Eva’s cheeks darkened, and she uncurled her hands, rising up on her knees to trace her fingers along Cora’s thighs. To Cora’s surprise, the girl pressed her fingertips firmly enough to guide Cora’s legs apart, though she looked up nervously.

“Not so innocent after all?” Cora said mockingly. “And here I thought you were such a good girl.”

Eva lowered her eyes. “I-I had to know…” she stammered.

Cora wanted to laugh aloud. She spread her legs shamelessly - Gods knew there was no reason for her to be modest about her womanly parts - and tilted her head. “Please your Princess,” she commanded, her voice low and intimate.

Eva’s hands were shaking, but she obeyed, sliding her hands up the insides of Cora’s thighs, then hesitated only a moment before stroking her thumbs down Cora’s sex. Cora shivered at the unexpected frisson of heat. It wasn’t that she wanted the brat. But having her there, kneeling, submissive, obedient to the point of sexually pleasuring her…

Eva’s eyes were on her face, wary and cautious, as she stroked thumb and fingers against Cora’s sex, teasing the sensitive flesh with the silk. Cora’s breath grew unsteady and she imagined how the brat would weep for the humiliation. 

The silk grew wet against Eva’s fingers.

Without any prompting at all, she knelt up fully, tugged the laces holding the drawers in place, and Cora’s eyes widened in turn as a slim hand slid down the front of her undergarments.

That was much too bold.

The Princess stroked two fingers along her sex with a familiarity that spoke of too many hours in a Palace chamber, and Cora’s breath hitched as they stroked against her opening. Eva was watching her nervously, as if afraid to go further.

Cora bared her teeth. “Well?”

Her other hand braced on Cora’s thigh, Eva turned her right hand just…so, and Cora hissed at the night sky as two fingers slid inside her. It had been a long time since someone who knew a woman’s body well had touched her, and Eva’s thumb was pressing in stuttering patterns against the throbbing bud, even as she pushed her fingers as deep as they would go.

Cora’s nails raked against the stone and she threw her head back as the brat started to move her hand. She knew what she was doing, the little trollop, fingers stroking out slowly, then thrusting in fast, her thumb pressing with the impact, and Cora was… was… was losing the grip of the situation. No.

No, she hadn’t come this far for some little brat to dictate the terms, to make her weak.

“Stop,” she ground out.

Eva froze, withdrawing her hand.

On unsteady legs, Cora rose. She loosened the drawers and shook her hips, letting them fall. Eva’s lips parted in what was probably protest. Cora sank back down, glaring at the girl. 

“Using a hand is one thing,” she said, gathering her skirts up and holding them high. “Please me with your mouth.”

Eva’s colour was already high, flushed with mortification. “I-I don’t know how.”

Cora spread her legs. “Learn quickly.”

Eva lowered her eyes, bracing both her hands on Cora’s legs, and leaned closer. Her hair was falling in tangled disarray around her face, and it tickles Cora’s thighs. The brat’s breath was warm, and Cora clenched her teeth, lifting her hips as Eva tentatively kissed her sex.

To her credit, the brat was a fast learner, taking her newly-learned skills from kissing lips to kiss elsewhere, and Cora had to close her eyes for a moment, as a hasty, unschooled tongue slid along her slick folds. Eva found that secret bud quickly enough, and lapped and licked and nipped and sucked, and Cora found her breath growing unsteady, shaking.

The Princess was making soft, hasty sounds with every forceful press of her tongue, and Cora did not protest when one of Eva’s hands moved and fingers - already slick - sought out her opening and thrust into her with the same wild urgency that she was applying with her tongue.

Cora tangled her fingers in the Princess’s hair, holding her closer. She lifted one of her legs, draping it over Eva’s shoulder and pulling her closer. Eva keened low in her throat, but instead of pulling away, her other hand wrapped tightly around Cora’s thigh, holding her there. 

Her tongue and fingers were stroking in a rhythm, and Cora could feel the throbbing rising surge of her own pleasure mounting. She opened her eyes and looked down at the Princess, the woman who had made her crawl and kneel and apologise. The girl was looking up at her, licking her, over and over and over, even as she pressed a third finger within Cora, twisting all three, making her groan. 

She twisted her own fingers into Eva’s hair. She could feel the heat of the girl’s panting breaths against her skin, the urgent strokes of her tongue, her fingers, deeper, firmer, and then, the tongue was gone, and the stuttering press of a thumb, stroking over and over, and Cora bit down on her own gloved hand to keep from howling at the sky.

By the time she caught her breath, Eva had shrunk back and was sitting on her heels, looking every bit the innocent debauched. Her lips were stained. Her hair was in disarray. She would have seemed almost virginal but for the way she was licking her fingers.

Her expression wasn’t one of a shamed or humiliated woman. It was the expression of a woman who had just got something she wanted. She lowered her hand at once, and dropped her eyes.

Cora rose, shaken and furious. “Stay there,” she snarled.

Eva looked up at her. “Did… I did something wrong, didn’t I?”

Cora stared at her, wondering if anyone else knew about the little Princess’s desires. “You humiliated me,” she whispered, pointing a finger at the Princess. “You laughed in my face, and now, you act as if this was something you wanted?”

Eva raised her bright blue eyes. “Maybe not from you,” she admitted, “but you were the first to ask it of me.” She reached out to smooth Cora’s wedding dress down. Cora recoiled from her, and Eva looked up, confused. “Is this because of what I said? What I did?”

Cora stared at her. “What else would it be?” she demanded angrily. “You didn’t think I wanted you, did you? You didn’t think I cared?”

Eva stared at her. “You wanted to humiliate me? Because of what I did?”

Cora stepped around her. “I want you gone from my palace before dawn,” she said, without turning, furious at herself for being so stupid. “I never want to see you in my Kingdom again. Do you understand me?”

“I do,” Eva whispered. “And I’m sorry.”

Cora didn’t stop to ask her what for.


End file.
